Horizons in Stone
by galaxy-forward
Summary: Private Galaxy Forward is one of Crew 719's members. It's clever, fierce, and strong. But when it is chosen to go on one of the Crew's most dangerous missions, it learns that death may be no more than a whisker away.
1. Prologue

_I'd like to dedicate this fanfiction to Void-Shark (deviantart) since she is the founder of this fandom and is very sick. I'd also like to thank Pandora180180 (deviantart and youtube and my IRL cousin) for giving tips and proofreading everything when we hang out with each other in 'the basement' or at your house (honk)._

 **PROLOGUE**

It was about 4:00 in the morning. No light escaped from the windows, and all the night workers were in the midst of their nightly jobs. It was just darkness in the hallways when a silhouette walked by; its barely visible shadow prolonged and eerie.

But this was not a night worker.

Its fur was the same shade as the night sky, navy, with patches of white for stars. It wore a white and black uniform; the white majority of the uniform being almost a nightlight against the darkness.

The only thing lighting the hallways were the blue LEDs that highlighted the doorways. The silhouette placed its paw on a pad next to one of the doorways. The pad lit up the same shade of blue, and the door opened, letting a bright white light escape the room.

The creature purred at the sight. A few night workers were busy at their jobs. They were taking clothing out of large, white, boxes, and put them in another box on the other side of the room.

Then the creature walked out of the doorway and put its claw on the pad, closing the door. It walked down the hall to another doorway, and like it did before, opened it. This room was a large, dark room, filled endlessly with tables, and a single podium up front. There was a small counter and an open window to another very bright white room.

It went over to the counter and looked inside. Two cookers were hard at work, cooking more than enough food for the crew.

HONK!

HONK!

HONK!

The Public Address System blared out a secret code. The creature ran out of the room, followed by the two cookers.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Space Exploration," the code read. It was an urgent wake-up call for everyone who was asleep, summoning them to go to the mess hall for the next mission's drafting.

However, I was not asleep. I was up and checking on the night workers. It's part of my job as a Crew 719 Private.

I ran over to the locker rooms, followed by Imported Peaches and Qwutl-vik. I changed into my day suit and went back to the mess hall where everyone was gathering. I went over to the counter and grabbed my morning meal: a warm Delepie. I sat at my table and ate the Delepie, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Space exploration code number N43R0L3D drafting begins now," Commander Metal Roof rasped into the microphone a few minutes later. It began calling the names of the explorers of the new planet that was discovered. Commander Metal Roof was the old, battle-scarred commander. It was probably going to die soon.

I ate my Delepie, unaware and not paying attention to who was being called on the mission. That was until I was called. I sighed sadly. I had only just become a private after fighting off the rival crew, Crew 725, who lived on the shores of our ocean, and this was my first mission.

Distracted from my worries of the mission, I ignored who else was called on the mission. What if we were captured on the planet, with no food or water? What if we got into a war with another Crew? What if we run into Crew 725? What if we're shot to death?

"To those going on the mission," Commander Metal said to conclude the meeting. "Meet in Garage B in 15 minutes. You will leave in 30."

At that, everyone left the mess hall. I left and went over to the sleeping quarters and packed up most of my belongings in a duffel bag. I then went over to the locker room and got out my clothes. I then went over to garage B. Sitting inside was Crew 719's exploration ship.

The exploration ship is about a quarter of the size of the hub and could house about half of the Crew. I put my bag in the boxes that were to be loaded onto the ship that were in the garage. Corporal Super Sock Sorter opened the ship and loaded everything on board.

After a few minutes, we were all on the ship, and unpacking our belongings. Then, the 5:00 alarm rang, signifying that breakfast was ready. But that was the bell for us to depart. As we all pressed against the windows, we pulled away and waved goodbye to the others, possibly for the last time.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

THUD!

We landed on the new planet. Blinking sleep from my eyes, I went over to the nearest window in the sleeping quarters. The new planet was nothing but a wide, vast, barren desert. An announcement over the Public Address System called for a patrol to come to the mess hall for the first exploration wave. And I was on that patrol.

I grabbed my exploration vest and put it on as I walked over to the mess hall. Waiting in there were Officer Unicorn Rainbow Ice Cream Poop, Lieutenant Dried River Owl, Broken Feez Headphones, and Smoked Acid. Following me in was Glare, a kitten. We all followed Officer Unicorn out and onto the dry, arid planet.

We walked for about a mile, enjoying every breeze and every opportunity to drink our water, and then, the shadows fell.

We all looked up to see a patrol of about eight Tuulimede surrounding us. Broken tried to speak in their language, but all that came out from the Tuulimede were what seemed to be laughs.

Glare put up his rifle, but I pushed it down and said, "Don't shoot until Officer Unicorn orders it." Glare sighed and put back his rifle.

We walked through the desert into a stone hub. We went up and down hallways and staircases but what stood out to me the most were different prison cells with inscriptions that said "অনধিকারপ্রবেশকারী কারাগারে এক" and "অনধিকারপ্রবেশকারী কারাগারে দুজন" and so on and so forth. At the end of the hallway, we passed through a doorway marked: "প্রিজনার চিকিৎসার কেন্দ্র". Inside the room were ten chambers and a large tube of green, boiling fluid marked: "ঝিলিমিলি সবুজ তরল". I was placed into pawcuffs and I was brought over to one of the chambers.

The Tuulimede that walked me over tied me up in one of the chambers tightly. Choking from the neck brace, the Tuulimede closed my chamber. I tried wriggling free, but it wasn't any use.

Suddenly, I heard a loud honking sound. I tried looking up, only to see the green liquid wash over me. It burned against my fur, and I screamed and passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness.

At first, I thought I was dead. My body was in the chamber. I didn't survive the mission. I would never see my crew again. But no, I was alive. I was still breathing.

I got up from the cold, stone floor. Starving, I went into the food pocket of my vest. I emptied the pocket into my paw, only for a few stale crumbs to spill out. I hungrily lapped them up. But something felt missing. I knew that the rest of my exploration patrol was probably dead, and the rest of the mission, well, probably close to being captured.

I felt around my vest. I also discovered a few healing leaves. I believed that nothing was missing from my vest, until I felt my rifle pocket. Nothing was in there, not even the spare ammunition pack. I looked around the room. It was all stone except for a chain wall that led to the hallway.

Something grabbed my attention in the corner of my eye. My fur bristling, I turned around to look at the other side of the cell. I let out a soft hiss in surprise, and jumped backwards, colliding with the chain wall. I stumbled, but quickly regained my balance. "What in the name of all krillfish are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Shut up!" the creature hissed back. "We're both prisoners of the Tuulimede!"


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

My mind was swirling with thoughts. Was this a crew member? Was this a spirit of one of my crew? Was this a Tuulimede disguised as a prisoner, and was going to kill me?

"Yes," I replied, growling. "But who the krillfish are you?"

"Oh, sorry," the creature said, shaking its head. "I am Officer Quick Fake of Crew 118." It stepped forward towards me. It was a white Qwuedeviv with red, orange, and brown markings and a blue and white uniform. "I saw you and your crew get captured a few days ago. I was on a minor mission with Officer Rookie Catch and Officer Tomato Paste. I haven't seen Officer Tomato since."

"Is anyone else in here?" I nervously asked.

"Not of your crew," it replied. "Just you, me, and rookie catch. It has a scratched up leg it got while trying to escape." It turned to the back of the cell and yelled, "Rookie Catch! You up?"

"Now I am!" A new voice growled. "Who's there with you?"

"Private Galaxy Forward of Crew 719," I said, getting up. I walked over to the back to find a short brown Qwuedeviv with gold and black markings. It also had blue-green eyes and a uniform just like Quick Fake's. "I have a few healing leaves that the Tuulimede left in my vest. Want some?"

"Why not?" Rookie catch grumbled. I took out about half of the healing leaves and put them on the wound on Rookie Catch's right leg. Rookie Catch winced in pain when they touched the scab. "It hurts!" it hissed. "Get them off!"

Angered, I hissed back, "It'll help you in the long run!" My fur was bristling.

"Hey Galaxy Forward," Quick Fake asked me. "What's your crew like?" It stepped in so no further conflict could happen.

I backed away from Rookie Catch. "Galaxy is just fine," I said. "Anyway, Crew 719 is made mostly of Aquatic Qwuedeviv. Our commander is Commander Metal Roof." A pang of homesickness hit me when I realized that I missed my crew.

"Our commander is Commander Apple Turnover," Quick Fake replied. "It was promoted a few days before our mission after Commander Cough Syrup died."

"Didn't you almost cry?" Rookie catch added in.

"Shut up!" Quick Fake hissed. "Cough Syrup was promoted when I began my training." Rookie catch shrugged. "On our mission were us two and Officer Tomato paste."

We talked about our crews for a while until I looked out the chain doorway. I saw in the midst of a tuulimede patrol, familiar faces. Private train wreck and officer pinkfruit were among them.

"My crew!" I hissed. "They've captured my crew!" I ran over to the chains and peered through them. I clawed at a tuulimede guard through the chains, only for it to take its spear and push me back. The Tuulimede guard didn't leave a mark on me since I had on my vest, but it had a bloody shoulder.

Quick Fake ran over. "What are you doing?" It hissed louder than I ever expected. "They came in peace, you krillfishers!" The same Tuulimede guard with the bloody shoulder that I gave it came over with its spear and aimed at Quick Fake's leg, as it lost its balance and collapsed.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I let out a hiss of shock. Why were these Tuulimede so violent? Rookie catch growled in fury. Quick Fake struggled to get up. Its forehead was bloody from when it collapsed and scraped it on the spear.

"We have to get out of here!" Quick Fake hissed quietly. "I can't take being in here any much longer!"

"I'll think of something," Rookie Catch said. I nodded in agreement.

I took out a few of the remaining leaf scraps, and bent down next to Quick Fake. It winced as I put on the leaves.

"Need help getting in bed?" I asked. It nodded, but Rookie Catch flicked its tail for me to come over.

"Don't try picking it up on your own," Rookie Catch said as I walked over. "I'll help."

"But you're not fully healed yet," I said. But it was too late- Rookie catch was already up. It went over and picked Quick Fake up by the shoulders. From its size, I was surprised at how strong Rookie Catch was, even with a wounded leg. I grabbed Quick Fake by the legs and put it up on the bed.

Sighing as I put it down, I looked outside at the windows in the hallway. Noticing that the last of this planet's sun was in the sky, I took off my vest and laid it out. I then fell asleep on the makeshift vest-bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Blinking sleep from my eyes, I looked around at the cell again. Dawn light filtered through the window in the hallway. A plate of bread and a small canteen were on the floor next to a patch of blood from last night's fight. Everything was otherwise the same; Rookie Catch and Quick Fake were still asleep, the chain wall was still intact, and nothing else was different.

I got up from my vest and slipped it on. I went over to the pile of three slices of bread and water canteen. I sniffed the bread and picked up a slice. My stomach growling like an invasion report, I ate it ferociously. I then drank a small portion out of the canteen, not caring how dirty it was.

I then noticed that Rookie Catch was up, as well. I picked up the plate and canteen and brought it over to Rookie Catch. It ate up a slice of bread quickly and took a drink of water. I then laid the canteen, which was still half-full, and bread plate next to Quick Fake.

It woke up as soon as I put them down. It tried to prop itself up on its front paws to eat and drink. However, I could tell that it was very weak due to its front paws shaking. It flopped down as soon as it finished drinking with a sigh. I then stood next to it, stroking its fur until it fell asleep.

"Are you sure this is a good plan? The last time you came up with one, you hurt your leg!"

"The last plan was stupid, and it was my fault I got this! This one I think will work! Plus, we have Galaxy now. It could help us escape."

I woke up and looked around at the conversation. Quick Fake and Rookie Catch were both sitting on their beds.

"Oh, hey Galaxy," Quick Fake meowed. "Rookie Catch has yet another plan. Why don't you tell it, Rookie Catch?"

Rookie Catch nodded. "So tonight," Rookie Catch started. "We will stay up. When the Tuulimede guard comes in with the food, I will attack it. You two will get out of here and attack the other guards. Once I've defeated the guard in the cell, I will join you. Once the Tuulimede are all defeated, we'll get the keys and free everyone!"

"Attack them with our bare paws?" I asked. Rookie Catch nodded. "Fine, I guess." I got up and stretched myself out, walking towards the replenished bread and water.

"No!" Rookie Catch hissed. I stopped abruptly. "We'll eat at sunset so that we don't fight on an empty stomach."

I nodded as I went over to Rookie Catch and looked at its leg. "It's almost healed," I announced. "You should be able to use it tonight. But be careful."

It nodded as I went over to Quick Fake, who was standing up and stretching. "As for you," I said. "Try not to let them attack your head. You don't want to open it back up."

"I'll try," Quick Fake said.

"We should sleep now and wake up at sunset," I suggested. "We'll eat, and then pretend to sleep until the guard comes. We also need as much energy as we can get."

"Alright then," Rookie Catch yawned. "We'll wake up at sunset." It got into bed and started to sleep. I went over to my vest-bed and lied down.

I began to doze off when I felt a paw prod my shoulder. I turned over to see Quick Fake signaling me to come over. It grabbed me and put me on the bed. It wrapped its tail around mine, and I shifted closer.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I felt the weight on me get lighter. Quick Fake was up, and I uncoiled my tail. "We must survive," I whispered. "I don't want either of us to die."

"Me neither," Quick Fake replied. I got up and ate my slice of bread and portion of water. Quick Fake ate and then woke up Rookie Catch, as it ate its portion. We all then went back to our beds and pretended to sleep.

I dozed off when I heard someone caterwauling and then a scream of terror. I looked up to see Rookie Catch pin a tiny Tuulimede against the wall. I got up and slipped on my vest. Followed by Quick Fake, I ran out of the cell. I looked to the left and the right. To the right was a door marked "প্রিজনার চিকিৎসার কেন্দ্র".

Something seemed familiar about the door. I then realized that it was the chamber room. "Go to the left!" I told Quick Fake. It attacked the oncoming guards as I raced toward the door. A few of the guards followed me in as I grabbed each one and trapped them in the chambers. I then pressed random buttons, and coincidentally, all of the chambers filled up with the green liquid.

I then raced out of the room and down the hall, shoving guards left and right. I passed by Rookie Catch who was wrestling with a guard. I got to the end of the hall and went through another pair of doors. Quick Fake was in there fighting a few guards. I slashed one on its head, and it growled and attacked me.

Having the Tuulimede pin me, I grabbed a nearby rifle. I tossed it to Quick Fake, who clumsily caught it. I then pushed up against the guard's stomach and clawed its face. The rifle was knocked out of Quick Fake's paws and was caught by one of the guards.

Another guard ran in and the guard with the rifle tossed it over. Suddenly, I saw a brown shape leap out of nowhere and catch the rifle with a single paw. Rookie Catch then shot the guards. I looked around the room, and on the top shelf were a set of keys.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Balancing on Quick Fake's shoulders, I grabbed the keys and jumped down, landing with a thud on two paws. Quick Fake, Rookie Catch, and I all unlocked the cells. Everyone lined up against the opposite side from the cells' chain door.

Broken stood on the wall with a body draped over its shoulders. The body was familiar: teal and orange fur.

"Officer Pinkfruit!" I gasped. "How did this happen?"

"One of the Tuulimede stabbed it," Broken replied.

I gasped as Quick Fake and Rookie Catch hugged another Qwuedeviv. It looked similar to Rookie Catch and was almost as tall as Quick Fake. I then led everyone throught the doors that led out of the prison hallway and found our way out of the hub and back to the outside, where dawn was just arriving.

Our ship was loaded since Corporal Sock invited the other crews to come. Crew 427 thanked us, but found their ship first and decided to leave by themselves. I met a few kittens from Crew 292, one of the other Crews we rescued.

I became the better of friends with Pepper Dress, the youngest of the four kittens I met. The oldest was nice, too, named Waning Flower. The smartest out of all of them was Golden List, who was not much older than Pepper Dress. The last one was about the same height and age as Golden List, and reminded me a bit of Quick Fake, and was named Flattened Zenith.

Waning Flower came up to me after a few days on the way to Crew 292's hub. "Can me and my friends join your crew?" it asked.

"That's random," I replied. "Why would you want to join us?"

"You guys seem much nicer than my crew," it said. "My friends and I want to train with you in Crew 719!"

"If you aren't afraid of water," I said. "You can ask your commander when we get to your hub, and you should ask Corporal Sock."

It nodded and ran off. I then looked out the window at the passing stars, glad that I was alive.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

I stood in front of the Commander of Crew 292. It was tall, strong, but not like Commander Metal.

"You know the consequences of leaving our crew," it said to the kittens next to me. "We will never owe anything to Crew 719, and you will have to restart your training."

"We know, Commander North," Waning Flower said. "No matter what the consequences are, we wish to join Crew 719."

"What about you, Flattened Zenith? Golden List? Pepper Dress?" Commander North asked. The three nodded their heads in agreement. "Then I give you permission to transfer to Crew 719. Crew 292 will miss you."

"I do gratefully thank Crew 719 and their efforts on returning Officers Quick Fake, Rookie Catch, and Tomato Paste."

Cheers erupted from Crew 118 as the red and tan Commander of the crew jumped down from the podium as Quick Fake took its place.

"Thank you, Commander Apple," Quick Fake said to the Qwuedeviv, then continued, "This feat of escape couldn't have been done without Officer Rookie Catch and Crew 719. I'd like to thank one special member of the crew who helped everyone escape the most: Private Galaxy Forward!"

I stood up in shock as applause filled the unfamiliar mess hall. Not knowing what to do, I stood up and went up to the podium. Quick Fake hugged me and whispered, "We escaped, and I couldn't have done it without you."

"I really hope to see you again in the future," I replied, knowing that we had gained an ally.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I jumped off of the back of the ship back into familiar territory.

I survived.

The Public Address System said in the crew code to go to the mess hall in 15 minutes. I picked up my bag and stepped back into the halls of the hub. I found my way to the sleeping quarters and unpacked my bags. I then went back to the mess hall, where I sat in a seat up front with a sign that said it was reserved for me.

"Although one of our crew members' lives was lost," Commander Metal said to start the meeting. "We welcome back our completed mission, who has returned with new recruits."

Once the crew died down, Commander Metal continued with, "We will all, for ages, mourn the loss of Officer Pinkfruit. It has served its crew well, and made an impact on our kittens' training. But on the positive note, we have gained allies, a new officer, and four new transfers. Without hesitation, I would like to announce our new officer. I have heard nothing but what a true officer is from others about this Crew member. Our new officer is,"

Commander Metal hesitated, and looked around the room. "Officer Galaxy Forward."

I stood up in shock as the crowd erupted with cheers and applause. I went up as Commander Metal signaled for the recruits to also come forward. I couldn't think that this mission would have made me an officer. I was no longer a Private, but Officer Galaxy Forward.


End file.
